Don't Let Me Go
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Ujung dari keabadian adalah kesepian. Titus telah meninggal. Lalu, kapan giliran dirinya? Judal merindukan batu nisannya yang takkan pernah dibuat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Marga akan tetap meninggalkannya duluan sebelum sebuah hal fana bernama kematian menyambutnya. Warning : CRACKPAIR JudalMarga slight AladdinMarga. Future!AU. OOc. Don't Like Don't Flame!


Abadi, adalah suatu kata yang selalu menjadi permintaan manusia yang bergelimang harta, kebahagiaan, dan kesenangan. Mereka memintanya karena yakin akan selalu berada dalam keadaannya yang sebaik itu, dan ingin terus seperti itu selamanya, tanpa ada kata kematian yang bisa menyudahi kesenangan mereka. Pun dengan seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang beriris merah yang sangat menyukai kehancuran dan perpecahan. Ia senang dapat memporakporandakan dunia dan para manusia. Ia senang dapat melihat wajah sedih dan takut para manusia yang diadunya.

Ia berada dalam kebahagiaan, kesenangan, dan hartanya saat ini.

Tapi seumur hidup ia tidak pernah mendambakan sesuatu yang bernama keabadian, karena ia tahu, bahwa keabadian yang terlihat tanpa batas itu sebenarnya memiliki ujung, yang sangat dibencinya.

.

.

.

Tahukah kau apakah itu?

.

.

.

Kesepian...

.

.

.

... yang sayangnya justru dimilikinya.

.

.

.

**Warning**** : CRACKPAIR JudalMarga, OOC, Future!AU, maybe typos, and Magi is belong to Ohtaka Shinobu's.**

.

.

.

**A Magi fanfiction **© Schnee-Neige

**Don't Let Me Go**

.

.

.

Sebentuk aliran kecil air asin terlihat di wajah Marga. Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu telah dewasa, dan bahkan sudah memiliki kedewasaan itu sejak ia kecil yang dibuktikan dengan statusnya sebagai penasihat Magi dari Leam, tapi tetap tidak dapat menahan air mata yang susah payah dibendungnya sejak mengetahui Titus onii-chan-nya sakit keras. Kini air mata itu tumpah perlahan, menangisi ketiadaan sang Magi setelah lima belas tahun berhasil hidup kembali. Tinggal menunggu kehadiran seorang Magi baru saja untuk mengembalikan kestabilan dunia, karena Aladdin adalah Magi dari Alma Torran dan bukannya Magi dunia ini.

Selain Marga, di depan makam Titus itu juga ada Aladdin, Alibaba sang raja dunia serta istrinya—Kougyoku Saluja—yang tengah menangis juga, Hakuryuu Ren dan pengantin barunya—Morgiana Ren—selaku wakil dari Kou, dan bahkan Yunan sang Magi yang agak terpencil. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bersedih saat itu—bahkan Kougyoku yang menangis—kecuali Marga. Bahkan rakyat Leam. Apakah ini berarti keberadaan Titus onii-chan-nya tidak begitu berarti di mata mereka semua? Hal ini membuat dada Marga semakin sesak, namun air matanya kini mulai surut.

"Marga, kami pergi dulu. Sphintus menitipkan salam padaku untukmu dan ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa segera ke sini karena sedang menghadapi peperangan dengan pemberontak negaranya." Pamit Aladdin. Marga mengangkat wajahnya. Rupanya tinggal ia dan pria berambut biru itu di situ.

"Ya. Tidak apa." Jawab Marga lemah. Aladdin menghampirinya lalu mengusap air mata sang gadis dengan lembut. Dahi sang gadis yang sedikit memerah sungguh menggoda untuk dikecup, dan memang itulah yang dilakukan Aladdin.

"Aladdin-san..." Panggil Marga lemah. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Onii-chan-nya, kepada Magi-nya.

"Aku tahu kau akan bisa mengatasi ini, Marga. Selesaikanlah urusanmu dulu dengan Titus di sini. Ceritakanlah semua yang ingin kau katakan padanya." Ujar Aladdin sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang sangat mirip dengan sang Solomon itu pun menjauh, dan memberikan Marga privasi bersama—makam—kakaknya.

Bunyi gemerisik angin terdengar samar. Rambut sewarna karamel yang kini telah memanjang itu tertiup ke arah kanan. Bibir lembut sang gadis menutup rapat. Terdiam. Padahal sudah lima belas menit lalu Aladdin meninggalkannya. Tidak salah jika Aladdin berkata bahwa Marga memiliki beberapa hal yang ingin disampaikannya pada Titus walau ia sudah tiada, tapi mulut gadis itu terkunci rapat.

Karena ia tahu semua itu akan sia-sia.

Sebuah hentakan kaki terdengar perlahan di belakang Marga. Gadis itu tidak menoleh. Gadis itu juga tidak tahu siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini. Ia tidak peduli. Ia sedang menahan kesedihannya mati-matian saat ini.

"Aku terlambat." Bunyi suara bass itu mengatakan segalanya. Marga menoleh, mendapati seorang pria bersurai hitam berkepang tengah mengamatinya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Pria berusia tiga puluh empat tahun yang sangat dikenalnya. Judal.

Kukatakan tadi usianya tiga puluh empat tahun, tetapi wajahnya masih sama seperti ketika ia berusia dua puluh. Benar-benar sama.

"Kau tidak ingin memukulku?" Pria itu menyeringai jahil.

Marga memaksa tersenyum. "Untuk apa? Karena kau terlambat? Karena kau mengganggu privasiku dengan Titus onii-chan?"

"Apanya yang privasimu dengan Titus. Dia sudah tidak ada." Balas sang pria dengan sarkatis.

"Aku tahu. Maaf." Sesal Marga. Ia lupa ia harus memerhatikan tiap kata yang digunakannya di hadapan pria ini atau ia akan menjahilinya.

"Hm, tidakkah kau menginginkanmu untuk mengucapkan kata itu padamu? Maaf?" Tanya pria itu dingin.

Marga memiringkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu aku apa." Balasnya, berteka-teki.

"Jangan buat aku terus bertanya padamu pertanyaan yang sama, Judal. Kau menyebalkan." Balas Marga dengan cemberut di wajahnya.

Seringai jahil kembali muncul di wajah sang Magi berambut hitam itu. "Yah, tapi kau suka."

Wajah Marga memerah mendengarnya. Ia tidak menduga kalau Magi itu tahu perasaannya.

Judal berjalan perlahan, mendekati makam Titus yang dibuat sedemikian mewah dan besarnya. Padahal isinya cuma seguci kecil abu tubuh sang Magi yang dibakar. Diusapnya nisan mewah dari marmer itu dengan wajah sedikit sendu, yang terasa menusuk dan dingin. "Aku sangat menginginkan ini, dan takkan pernah mendapatkannya."

Marga tersenyum. "Akan kubakar kau, lalu pihak Kou akan segera membuatkannya untukmu."

Seringai itu bertahan. "Lalu kau akan menangis seperti sekarang, dan tangismu berhenti saat tiba-tiba aku bangun kembali karena ditolak kematian."

"Rukh hitam dan putih menghidupkanmu kembali, bukan berarti kau ditolak kematian." Koreksi Marga dengan senyum miris. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Judal menanyakan mengapa ia tidak marah kepada pria itu karena memiliki keabadian yang membuatnya tetap hidup sampai saat ini.

"Terserah." Judal kini beralih menyentuh Marga dan mengusap air matanya yang nyaris jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari keadaan gadisnya itu.

"Hei, apakah tadi Aladdin yang mengusap air matamu dan... mencium dahimu?" Tanya Judal tajam.

"Uh.. ya.. benar. Kau tidak boleh marah, Judal." Bela Marga.

"Kenapa? Kau milikku, dan ia seenaknya menyentuh..."

"aku bukan milikmu, omong-omong." Potong Marga cepat.

Judal memutar matanya. "Oh, oh, oke, dengan tidak adanya kakakmu itu prosesnya akan lebih cepat, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Marga sendu. "Kau tidak perlu mensyukurinya."

"Aku akan menghajarnya. Nanti, di akhirat." Timpal Judal, serius. "Karena ia membuatmu berwajah seperti ini."

Marga tersenyum. "Aku manis, kan."

Judal tergelak dengan tawanya yang khas. "Aku setuju. Dia juga manis."

Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Aku senang kamu bisa tertawa selepas itu, hei pria muram." Ujar Marga selepas keduanya tertawa.

Judal kembali kepada ekspresinya yang biasa. "Sok dewasa seperti biasa. Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu."

Marga tergelak. "Ini resikonya menjadi seorang pendamping pria pemuram yang abadi sepertimu. Terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan orang lain seperti ini, sangat tidak mencerminkan pecinta kehancuran, Judal."

"Hanya kamu." Judal melengos. "Aku tidak peduli yang lainnya."

Sekali lagi, Judal membuat wajah Marga memerah.

"Sudah lama kehancuran dan perpecahan tak begitu membuatku tertarik. Awalnya aku senang karena memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyaksikannya, tapi semakin lama perpecahan semakin tak terlihat dan... yah." Judal menghindari kata kesepian. Ia benci.

"Jadi ini, pria yang dulu menggilai Kougyoku... 'Saluja' karena kesepiannya akan hidup abadi?" Goda Marga.

Judal menatap Marga tajam. "Kau cemburu karena tidak jadi yang pertama?"

Marga tersenyum dan memeluk Judal dengan erat. Tidak seperti lima tahun lalu, pria itu kini membalas pelukan sang gadis dengan sama eratnya. Rukh putih berkumpul di sekitar mereka. Judal dapat merasakan kali ini gadis itu tidak sedang menenangkan kesepiannya, tetapi menceritakan rasa sakitnya kehilangan Titusnya kepada Judal lewat pelukan hangat itu.

"Jangan biarkan aku pergi.." Ucap Marga di pelukan Judal. "Aku tidak mau kamu menangis seperti ini ketika kehilangan diriku."

Judal mengeratkan pelukannya. "Itu mustahil. Keduanya. Percayalah, aku takkan menangis ketika kau mati nanti."

Marga tertawa pelan namun air matanya tetap mengalir karena sedih.

"Dasar cengeng." Ejek Judal sambil mengusap-usap rambut gadisnya, menenangkannya.

Marga melepaskan pelukannya tak lama kemudian dan mengusap air matanya yang mengalir lagi. "Ayo pulang."

Judal tersenyum. "Akhirnya kedewasaanmu kembali." Pria itu menggamit tangan Marga dan mereka pun berjalan bersama sepanjang bangunan pemakaman Titus dan Scheherezade itu.

"Kalau kau mau mengelilingi Leam sebelum pulang ke Kou aku tetap akan menganggapmu dewasa, kok."

Marga tersenyum lalu memukul punggung sang Magi yang dikelilingi rukh putih dan hitam itu pelan.

.

.

.

end.

.

.

.

A/N :

Sequel dari JudalMarga yg Warm ehehe... Di sini ceritanya Judal sama Marga udah saling confess gitu tapi yaa Titus nyusahin gitu deh pas Judal ngelamar hehe..

Aku suka JudalxEveryone tapi this is number one gatau kenapa...

Well.. Mind to review?


End file.
